In developing programs, processing time taken for loop processing in programs, such as for loops, while loops, and do-while loops, may be measured and programs may be tuned according to the results of the measurement. Particularly in the field of high performance computing (HPC), such turning is often performed so as to increase the speeds of programs.
In a related-art technique, invoking of a program, branching of control, loop constructs, and the like are analyzed and variable loop information where the number of loops changes with change in value of the number of pieces of input data or the number of dimensions of an array is displayed, and based on dynamic characteristics information and assumed values of variable data, predictive execution information is calculated. Such a technique may reduce execution time taken in performing dynamic analysis.
In another related-art technique, the execution speed of a program may be raised and the storage capacity of memory for storing a program may be saved by accurately selecting part of a source program which is executed many times or may probably be executed many times and compiling the selected part.
Examples of the related art include Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 5-241915 and Japanese Laid-open Patent Publication No. 2004-326760.